


Not Interested in Anything Less than Everything

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: You and Jumin lay it all on the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan fiction before but Jumin and Mystic Messenger GOT ME SHOOOOOOK AF. I didn't break it up into chapters but if that makes more sense I will. Also, I hope I explained the wrist tying well enough. Picture fabric handcuffs? Potentially corny ending but it felt right. Hope you like it!

    You spent the night at Zen's last night but it wasn't like *that* for you. You had your eye on someone else, you just genuinely felt bad that he was going through such a rough time both personally and professionally. Jaehee would have been the ideal candidate but she was always so busy and too awkward around him still, so you volunteered. He was mostly a perfect gentleman, but laid the lines on pretty thick. You didn't mind though, you enjoy the attention, especially from someone like Zen.

    You were about to leave when you spilled almost an entire cup of hot tea down your shirt. Zen lent you one of his so it was small and a little tight over your curves, but you were only going home so it didn't matter.

  
    You set Zen up with pillows, snacks, and movies before leaving so he wouldn't have to get up much. He was very grateful. Driver Kim showed up to take you home. You greeted him with a smile and settled into the back. It was only when Driver Kim missed the turn that you had any idea you weren't going home.

"Hey! You missed the turn back there, is everything okay?" You asked.

"I have orders to take you to Mr. Han's penthouse miss." driver Kim responded. You reached into your purse for your phone but realized you didn't charge it and it had died. You also realized protesting would be useless because Driver Kim only follows orders from Jumin, so you sat back. It'd be interesting to see Jumin, the penthouse, and Elizabeth the third in person anyway.

    As the trip continued you realized this would be your first official meeting. You had been talking day and night for a few days now but it was about to be totally different. You were drawn to him from the start but something was preventing you from pursuing him actively. It also didn’t help that you had been spending more time with Zen so you figured he might be jealous or have the wrong impression. You would have to explain if you got the chance. Maybe that's why you were going?

"Did Jumin tell you why I'm going to his house?" You asked as you leaned forward in the car. He likely wasn’t going to answer but you figured you’d try anyway.

  
"I don't ask questions miss but Mr. Han mentioned something about your safety." He responded. Now you really wish you had your phone. Were you in danger?

     The car pulled up to the penthouse and surprisingly enough Jumin himself was standing out front to greet you. You were suddenly very nervous. He was much taller and more intimidating than you pictured, but you noticed his hair was lighter. You had thought it would be jet black but it was actually a very dark brown. His eyes were grey like stones but they were warm as he laid them on you. Unfortunately his tone was the opposite and came off icy and stiff.

"Hello MC. I'm glad you could make it. You weren't answering any texts or calls." He greeted you outstretching an arm to help you out of the car.

"My phone died, sorry." You responded. "Is everything okay? Is everyone safe?"

"Everyone is safe now that you're here. Please come up. I will get you a charger immediately."

    He stayed extremely close behind you as he guided you to the private elevator. It was a long way up and the ride was tense. Every time you glanced over Jumin was watching you. You blushed each time not being able to help yourself. Right before the doors opened, you swore you heard Jumin inhale deeply. You marveled at the beautiful modern interior but you were distracted easily when Jumin took off his suit jacket. He was so stoic and statuesque.

"Can I get you some wine?" he asked.

"Please." you replied and he was off to the kitchen.

    From there, he began explaining that while you were with Zen, Seven had made contact with the hacker and among other things, the hacker mentioned you by name. Jumin insisted that he be the one to keep you safe and while many of them objected to it in favor of Zen, his injury ultimately would prevent him from being able to protect you fully and that just wouldn't do. You were flattered, frightened, and confused. You would have to read the messages to be sure that he was telling the whole truth as you couldn't see Zen giving in to Jumin Han of all people easily.

"Wow, that's a lot to process, but thank you for taking me in." you replied truly grateful and flattered.

    Jumin returned with a very large glass of wine for you which he kept refilling. Thankfully, he was just as animated as he was in your private chats which made things comfortable. You both talked openly and freely about work and life in general. When you had finished the bottle, Jumin was gazing at you intently. His grey eyes sparkled.

"May I be frank with you?" He asked.

"Please" you responded.

"I'm very pleased you're here." He replied with a smile. "And I want you to make this as much your home as Rika's apartment, but I have to tell you. Your scent is confusing me and I don't like it." You nearly spit out your wine.

"My scent? What do you mean?" You began sniffing yourself highly embarrassed. Jumin chuckled and stood up. He began sniffing the air around you.

“Your scent it comes in layered waves. At times I smell a fresh beautiful smell- I'm assuming it's your shampoo or soap, but at other times - I smell a deeper musky smell. Do you perhaps...wear cologne?" You flushed and l remembered you were wearing Zen's shirt.

"Um there is an explanation for that..." you began.

"An explanation? Please proceed"

"Well it's a long story but this is actually Zen's shirt..." Jumin stiffened.

"I see. Well you must be tired; I'll show you to your room." He replied eager to end the discussion.

"Jumin..." you began.

"No need to explain. I understood. You're an adult, a beautiful woman, and are free to do as you'd like, even if it goes against every fibre of my being." He began clearing the table.

"I promise you have the wrong idea. I simply spilled tea on my own shirt so I borrowed one of Zen's. Nothing happened." You paused but could tell by his face he wasn't convinced. You felt worried that this may ruin not only the evening but any shot you and Jumin may have had. The thought of that suddenly terrified you. You grew bold. "In fact, I'm going to take this off so you don't have to worry about it anymore." You stood as well. Jumin was still ridged but his eyes widened.

"Pardon me? What do you suppose I would worry about?" He tried to sound calm but he stammered ever so slightly.

"I think you might worry about whether or not I like you, or if I slept with Zen. I didn't because I don't want him." You took the wine glasses out of Jumin's hand and put them back on the table. "I want you Jumin...And I want you to want me too."  
You removed your shirt slowly. Jumin's gaze intensified as he stepped towards you.

"I see." He stared at you for what felt like an eternity.

"Are you going to say something?" You almost demanded. Had you read everything incorrectly?

"I fully intend to respond how I deem appropriately after I have determined that you are fully aware of what you are asking and what I want." It was on.

"Okay then, determine it. Tell me what you want because I have made what I want perfectly clear." You locked eyes with Jumin as you challenged him. He stepped forward towering over you.

"I want you to be mine and only mine. I want all of you all of the time. I want your eyes to see only mine, your thoughts to think of only me, I want you to surrender every inch of yourself to me fully, forever. Only when you accept and understand that, can I give myself to you the same way in return. This isn't a one way street for me and I'm not interested in anything less than everything." His hands were on your shoulders now. You got goose bumps but didn't waver. You took a step into him until you were almost nose to nose and nodded slowly. Jumin raised one eyebrow.

"Now then, let's fix this scent problem. There are a million ways I could cover it with my own right now, but I get the feeling his cheap cologne won't go down without a fight. Come with me." He pulled you down the hall to a gigantic bathroom. He slid open the glass door to the shower and cranked the water to hot so steam quickly filled the room.

"Remove the remainder of your clothing." He ordered and you complied although you were suddenly feeling very self-aware and tried to cover yourself with your arms a bit.

"You do not need to feel self conscious about your beautiful body. I plan on worshiping every inch of it for the rest of my life but for now there is no time. I can't have another man's scent on you for one second more." He urged you into the shower.

    You began rinsing yourself when you felt him step in behind you still fully clothed. Like the expert he was in his own shower he grabbed his soap and began caressing every inch of you tenderly, but quickly. This was a man used to getting things done the most efficient way possible. Everywhere his hand left, a trail of goose bumps would form. You almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he looked in a dress shirt and pants scrubbing you down, but the look in his eyes and the firmness of his touch were so intense that your breath started catching in your throat. You felt unsteady on your own two feet. The hot water and situation were really starting to hit you and you began losing yourself in his touch. You closed your eyes as his hands wandered. You began to moan softly.

   Abruptly the water turn off and Jumin threw open the shower door. He wrapped a towel around you and picked you up easily - he was much stronger than his tall slender frame implied. He carried you down the hall in the opposite direction of where you came. He was walking with purpose but when he brought you into his bedroom, he put you down very gently on his bed, like something extremely valuable and fragile. From that moment, he locked eyes with you and began removing his wet clothing with his long hair dripping and wild. He wasn't very muscular but that wouldn't suit him anyway. His body was perfect for him. His skin was pale but very soft looking. He stopped removing his clothing at his underwear which was a pair of tight box briefs. They were dark like his hair and against them and his pale skin - his eyes popped.

"Now, I have had this image of you and me in a very similar situation running through my mind from the moment we met. I'd like to bring this image to life. This might be new to you so give it a chance. If you feel uncomfortable or anything though just let me know." Your eyes must have given your hesitation away because he continued. "Don't worry; I won't go all out tonight. There will be plenty of time to work up to my more adventurous ideas for us. Tonight will simply be about taking ownership of our bodies. Again, give it a chance but if we need to, tell me you're uncomfortable and we will course correct."

    He picked up his wet shirt and began tearing strips off of it. You held your breath. He sat beside you on the bed and looked deep into your eyes. You've never been looked at with such intensity. It scared you but it also excited you. You watched his gaze move from your eyes to your mouth. He licked his lips. You wanted him to kiss you so bad. You leaned in. He stopped your mouth by pressing his forehead to yours. He closed his eyes.

"I was going to blindfold you, but your eyes are so gorgeous that I don't want to deprive myself of them for our first time. I was then going to bind your hands, but I need to feel the warmth of your touch tonight." He paused seemingly lost. "I feel like everything I thought I wanted has changed and I don't like feeling like I'm unprepared or losing control."

    You cupped his cheek and began to kiss him. It was a much softer and slower kiss than you expected based on his actions and words so far but it was passionate. The burning desire was seeping out of both of your pores. It was palpable. Your mouths opened wider and began to move faster. It was becoming more animalistic. After a few moments he pulled away and you were both gasping for air. He raised his eyebrow again.

"I have a new plan." He grabbed your left wrist and brought it up to his right. He took a few of the straps he made and began tying the two of your wrists together. He tied them in such a way that you were able to move your hand freely but because it was connected to him he would move with you. With your other free arm, you used that to peel back your towel and bring him in close to you. He intertwined the fingers on his tied hand with yours and pushed you down. He pressed his full weight onto you which wasn't that much, but it was enough that he was pinning you. With his free hand he gave himself leverage.

    You resumed the passionate animalistic kiss. He pushed your tied hands above your head as his other hand massaged your breast. Your free arm was trying so desperately to pull him in closer and closer to you. You felt like it would never be enough. Your fingers were digging into his flesh. He grunted in approval. You then brought your tied hands down again. You reached for his lower region forcing him to shift his weight to his other side. You wrapped your hand around his hardness. You almost wanted to laugh at how hard it was, but Jumin might take it the wrong way and you didn't want to kill this mood. You began stroking and pumping him, but almost as quickly as you started, he snapped his arm back removing you from him.

  
    He flashed a devilish grin at you before pinning your tied arms back up over your head. He began kissing down your body alternating between kisses, nibbles, and licks. You squirmed all hot and bothered but encouraged him and told him how much you loved it. He was delighted. When he arrived at his destination, your tied hand was forced to your side. He kept his fingers intertwined with yours as he began licking. You cried out and grabbed a large handful of his hair with your free hand. It was embarrassing to you how quickly you came but Jumin looked up and smiled.

"That was music to my ears. Let's do that again shall we?" You smiled in return but pleaded with him to climb back up and kiss you. He remained. With as much strength as you could muster in your post climax state, you jerk your tied hands up high over your head again pulling him forward the littlest bit.

"Oh, you've got a lot of strength do you? Well, well, I suppose I should do what you say then? Fine, just this once." He flashed that now that now classic devilish grin at you as he brought his mouth back to yours.  
After basically devouring each other’s mouths and grinding into each other for what felt like hours, you couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his weight pinning you down, his height overwhelming you, his hair tickling your face, his free hand exploring every inch of you, enough was enough you had to have him now.

"Give it to me now." you demand unabashedly.

"Ah, ah, you have already made your one demand. I'm afraid you'll have to beg." He replied. You were so beyond your limit that you couldn't come back with your own sassy reply.

"Please, please, give it to me" you begged.

"Ah that's better my good girl. Yes you seem like you need it. Do you need it?" He replied caressing your sweaty forehead.

"Yes I need it so badly, please." You replied breathlessly.

"But have you earned it?" He was toying with you now but you knew you had to play along to get what you wanted. The wait was killing you.

"I think I have, but if you think I haven't, then we'll talk about that later and I will spend the rest of the night making it up to you. Now please." You pleaded.

"Rest of the night?" He seemed appalled. "Not good enough. You'll have to do better than that my princess. I thought we talked about this already." He began kissing your forehead.

"Rest of the week...month...year...decade...whatever you want Jumin please I need you now." You gasped between his kisses as you tried to wrestle your other hand free.

"I'll give you what we both want, when you say the words." He had a soft almost sad expression but you knew it was as devilish as the grin.

"I'm yours. I'm yours. You have me for the rest of my life which may end tonight if you don't fuck me right now!" you snarled.

"That's my girl. Now hold tight to me." He positioned himself so he was sitting up on his knees. You were already feeling conquered at just the sight of him. He used both his free hand and tied hand to spread your legs over his. He used the tied hand to jerk you upright so hard you were momentarily airborne but he caught you. You wrapped your arm and legs around him and were staring into his deep grey eyes. They were looking deeper inside you than you thought possible. He lifted you up a little to position himself for entry and you gently slid down onto him. He was very thick and it had been a while for you so when it filled you completely, you cried out.

     You slowly and gently moved up and down setting the pace as you stared into each other's eyes. You nearly climaxed again at the deep raw intimacy of it all. You began whispering his name over and over again. You didn't want to break eye contact but you wanted your mouth on him more. You began sucking on his neck moaning his name in between kisses. He himself was breathing deeply and letting out sighs.

"Your kisses are the softest in the world. You are intoxicating." He breathed into your hair. You took a break from kissing his neck and leaned your head back. He took this as his cue and began sucking on your neck roughly. You were almost whimpering but you weren't sure if it was from pleasure of from pain.

     Once you were sufficiently bruised he threw you down flat on your back and came crashing down on top of you. His pace tripled but you were still wrapped around him tightly. The fingers on your tied hand were digging into the back of each other's palms. Your free arm wrapped around his back and your fingers tangled in his hair. His free arm was around you pulling you down onto him with every aggressive thrust. You felt like you were letting out one long moan the entire time but it was being broken up with gasps.

"You feel so good my princess." He grunted in your ear. That was it.

"Jumin, I'm going to come.” His pace quickened still and you thought a fire might start beneath you. You literally screamed his name as you climaxed. It was the most powerful orgasm you have ever had. You were shuddering and convulsing. Your entire body was vibrating. You felt him erupt inside you with a cry out of his own. He collapsed onto you breathlessly. You hadn't untangled yourselves yet when you both started giggling.

"You were so loud I'm going to have to place a call to security and let them know everything is okay." He laughed.

"Don't make that call yet - I don't know if I'm okay! I feel like I finally understand everyone's fascination with sex. I don't know if I'll ever be able to walk again." You giggled half joking.

     He rolled off of you and began untying your wrists. Yours was much more red and raw than his but the blame was on both of you. He got up and left the room naked. You let out a whistle that he rolled his eyes at. You lay back smiling and blushing. You couldn't believe yourself. You slept with a man you barely know and that man is someone you never thought would be in your league. Furthermore, you promised your life to him AND you fully intended to keep that promise. You were more proud of yourself than ashamed.

    It was only when you were deciding how much of what Jumin said may have just been sex talk or not, that he returned still fully nude with a glass of water, your purse, and a charger. It was all so thoughtful, a goofy grin spread wide on your face. You cleaned yourself up, downed the entire glass, and plugged your phone in. Your phone lit up immediately. Chat rooms ignited with theories, countless missed calls and texts from Zen.  
You felt bad, but you were always direct with Zen making sure to never lead him on. Jumin was the one that made you happy and you refused to feel guilty about that. In a chat room, Zen demanded a photo of the two of you so he would know you were unharmed. Jumin lay next to you on the bed, his phone in his hand as well. An amused expression came over him. He gestured for you to snuggle into him but you were already on your way. With your head on his chest he held you tight.

"Shall we?" He asked interrupting your euphoric state. You looked up and his phone was in his hand ready to snap a photo. By the framing you could tell that you two were naked and the orgasmic rosy glow on both of your faces was unmistakable. He leaned his head on yours and was about to take the photo when he cried out.

"One second!" And he was off the bed and out of the room in no time.

     When he came back your mouth dropped. He snuggled back into position, snapped the photo, and sent it to the entire group. The response was immediate. Jaehee was mortified, Yoosung wanted clarification, Seven was cheering, and Zen was infuriated.

"IS THAT MY SHIRT ASSHOLE?!" He kept sending the same message over and over again. Jumin had the most triumphant look on his face as he dropped his phone to the ground.

"Did I go too far?” He whispered with a kiss knowing full well he did. You thought the whole thing was incredibly hot but you weren't about to let him know that just yet.

"Well my prince, with your little joke, it appears we have a problem here." You said as Jumin's expression deepened. "Your scent is confusing me and I don't like it. I never want you to smell like anything other than me and the scent of another man is absolutely unacceptable." You informed him in your best Jumin voice. He smiled and leaned over you kissing you passionately.

"Well then, you're just going to have to wash it off of me and mark me yourself." He cooed as he jumped up out of the bed pulling you with him back towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending might be cheesy but I couldn't resist! He totally would do something like that! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're having a great day!


End file.
